The Great Dark Winged Arc
by Shinn910
Summary: During his fight with Cardin, Jaune unlocks a power with origins dating back to a time before Remnant. Now sporting the sword of the fourth espada he will pave his way into history books as the great Dark Winged Great Arc. Jaune x Harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Location: Beacon Academy Sparring Arena**_

 **Jaune POV:**

I groaned in pain as I felt Cardin's mace slam into my side and send me sprawling. The only thing I had going for me was my large amount of aura. I glanced in the direction of the stands where I saw my Team and Team RWBY.

Ren looked on with a calm expression, Weiss looked irritated and looked away, Yang and Nora were fast asleep, Blake was reading clearly not caring and then there was Ruby and Pyrrha. A small smile appeared on my face as they both cheered me on while Ruby also gave Cardin a look that made me shiver in fear. Both of their encouragement helped get back up. " Ah isn't that sweet, the cookie eating idiot and the red head with no friends are cheering over the useless son of a whore." Cardin said shocking everyone and prompting many glares.

It felt like a stab to the heart. The words uselessly echoed in my mind alongside the insult to my mother and my close friend Ruby and my Partner Pyrrha. They continued to echo as a pain started to appear in my chest. I growled and glared at Cardin and suddenly the air grew thick alongside a feeling of despair and emptiness but Cardin decided to push me further by saying a sentence that would change the future of both myself and the world of remnant. "They must be whores to cheer at some loser like you." he said sneering. My mind snapped and my vision was obscured as I felt my consciousness go somewhere else.

 **Jaune's Mindscape (Canopy of Las Noches)**

I looked and saw a pale man in front of me giving off a feeling of emptiness. "Will you just allow that thrash to say what he pleases with you?" the man asked making me take a step back at the cold tone of his voice. "I am too weak to do anything." I said looking away ashamed as the man sighed in frustration.

"I didn't want to have to link soon but I will not stand and watch you be pathetic anymore." he said with a colder tone as he vanished and appeared inches from me and touched my forehead with his index finger as my eyes widened. I began seeing his memories. I clutched my head in pain as I felt knowledge of techniques foreign to me flood my mind. " WE WILL MAKE THAT TRASH PAY!" I said my tone blurring with Ulquiorra as he seemed to be absorbed into me as i felt myself leaving my mindscape.

 **Narrator POV**

Only a couple of seconds had passed since Jaune was in his mindscape. He lifted Crocea Mors and his shield making Cardin smirk and ready his mace only to look in shock as Jaune snapped Crocea Mors in half over his knee and slammed the broken sword into his shield as it shattered making everyone stare in utter shock. Jaune then suddenly grasped at the air before suddenly a thin sword appeared in his hand.

"It sickens me to raise Murcielago at trash like you but I will no longer sit here and listen to your insults." Jaune said coldly making everyone's eyes widen as Jaune was enveloped in black and green energy. His hair grew out, his eyes became a sickly green with a cat slit and tear marks began to form on his face. (Ulquiorra facial appearance) Cardin growled and charged forward as he brought his mace down only for Jaune to simply raise his sword as the mace collided with it but Jaune didn't budge an inch.

Jaune raised his other hand and pointed his finger and Cardin as green energy began to form. "Feel my despair _**Cero**_." Jaune said as cardin was engulfed in a green explosion of energy.

 **Jaune POV**

I looked towards the stands and saw that both my Team and Team RWBY were now looking at me in complete disbelief. I turned and looked as the energy died down and Cardin was unconscious though his armor had been completely shattered. He would have had a hole going cleanly through his chest if it wasn't for his aura and the limiters in the arena lessening the blow. "...The winner is..Jaune Arc" Miss Goodwitch said wide eyed as she was most likely expecting my defeat. I left the arena to join back with my team only to meet an angry Weiss.

"What was that." Weiss growled gripping Myrtenaster as my change most likely unsettled her. My eyes narrowed as i wasn't going to sit here and take her abuse anymore. "If you raise your sword against me I will not hesitate to cut you down." I said in a cold tone as I gripped Murcielago.

"Lets all just calm down now." Ren said as he and the rest of my Team and Team RWBY approached me. "What was that? If you don't mind me asking." Ruby asked as I smiled at her making her blush a bit. "Just taking out the trash." I said ignoring Yang's remark at the pun I had made. I looked at all of them and grinned "Let's go eat i'm starving after all that." I said. "REN START MAKING PANCAKES FOR OUR FEARLESS LEADER!" I heard Nora shout as I saw Ren sigh.

'Now where can I go to get a copy of my espada outfit?' I thought to myself as we started walking to the lounge area. Not noticing that a certain ice princess was glaring at my back while a ninja and spartan looked at me with concern and worry in their eyes. I sighed and a small smile came to me "So this is what it feels like to have a **heart**." I said quietly…

 **That is all for chapter one. First off the story is a bit different from the original created by HeavyJ15 look him up if you want to read the original. Jaune WILL be able to use Bala, Cero and Sonido. His Resurreccion etapa will be in the form of his semblance. Second I know he made the main ship Lancaster but I want to try something different and let you all choose who Jaune should be with. The candidates are: Blake Belladonna (Lunar eclipse), Yang Xiao Long (Dragonslayer), Ruby Rose (Lancaster), Pyrrha Nikos (Arkos), Velvet Scarlatina (Scarlet knight), Neopolitan A.K.A Neo (Ice cream Knight), Cinder Fall (Arc Furnace), Winter Schnee (Winter Knight) and lastly Glynda Goodwitch (Don't know the ship name) Or I can try all of them in a somewhat Harem. Your choice. Third I will try and update weekly if I can if not every two weeks but i'll try and aim for every week. Lastly if you have any suggestions on the story i am more than willing to hear them just PM me. R/R AND DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**That NIght:**_

 _ **Narrator POV**_

Both Team RWBY and Team JNPR had gone their separate ways into their respective rooms for rest after they had ate pancakes and heard of Nora's tall tale of how her and Ren saved a village from a massive nevermore. In Team RWBY's room they were all getting prepared for bed Weiss was already laying down, Blake was reading her book, Ruby was on her scroll texting, while Yang got ready to shower. She looked up to see her little sister smiling adorably while texting away "What you doing Rubes?" Yang asked making the younger girl jump a bit. "Oh uh nothing just texting Jaune about plans for this weekend." she said a bit embarrassed.

"You know we never did ask what happened to him or about that move he used on Cardin today." Blake spoke up laying her book down and earning the attention of both sisters. "That's true but it's already late to ask him that now. Lets just ask tomorrow during breakfast plus I think he looks rather hot with his long hair not to mention those tear drops look pretty cool too." Yang said with a grin. "Ugh really Yang?" Blake said looking at her partner with a serious expression. "Come on Blakey you can't deny it especially when I saw you keep looking at his eyes and biting your lip a bit." Yang commented with a sly smile and wink.

At the comment Blake lifted her book back up to cover her now slightly blushed face. "Anyway let's just ask him tomorrow alright." Blake said but before she could continue reading Ruby who had been quiet spoke up "Yeah we'll ask tomorrow and that way he can explain it to us while we all find a film for our weekend movie night." she said excitedly. Little did she know that under her bed Weiss was still awake and had listened to the entire conversation 'He looks inhuman to me.' she thought to herself.

 _ **TEAM JNPR ROOM**_

 _ **Jaune POV**_

I had finished texting Ruby about tomorrow's plans and about what movie we would watch with everyone when I looked at the time it was already 11:15 at night. I looked at my teammates and saw Ren sleeping calmly while Nora who was next to him was snoring loudly, Pyrrha was sleeping on her side face towards me and i couldn't help but stare and admire how even while sleeping she looked beautiful. Deciding it was time for bed i put the scroll down and turned off the lights and drifted to sleep.

 _ **Jaune's Mindscape (Canopy Of Las Noches)**_

I opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn't in my room anymore but instead a top a tower only seeing other tower and barren land. "Where am I?" I said looking around until i spotted the same pale man I met during the sparring match. "This is the ' _Canopy of Las Noches'_ and I believe it is time I teach you about your powers." he said as I looked at him and asked "Teach me about my powers?" I asked him confused.

Again he vanished but this time he was standing beside me, I looked at him but before I could speak he interrupted me "This is called a _Sonido_ a move that functions in giving you speed far greater than anyone's". He then raised his fist and aura started to form around it before he launched it. In the distance one of the towers came crashing down as the aura impacted with it. I could only stare in shock "This is called a _Bala_ it is hardened aura which you concentrate to your fist, it is weaker than a _Cero_ but 20 times faster which makes for a faster use." He stated as he turned to me "You are already capable of using these techniques so show me and use them too. Starting with _Bala_." he finished in a cold tone.

I swallowed and look down to my hands I closed my eyes and started concentrating my aura to my fists after a while I felt a sensation around my fist and opened my eyes to see my aura red and hardened. I stared at my fists in disbelief before the pale man spoke once more "Good you have concentrated and made your aura hardened now focus and launch it at one of the towers." as he finished I looked at the closest tower and raised my fists at it. In an instant both my hardened aura launched from my fists destroying the tower and the one behind it too as i looked at my fist and saw what seemed to be electricity pulsing around my fist before it vanished.

I saw the pale man look at me with no emotion face neutral almost as if he felt nothing. "Good now use _Sonido_ and appear by my side." he said as he vanished once more and reappearing on the other side of the tower roof. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on him and thought of myself moving towards him until he spoke once more "good." I immediately opened my eyes and was surprised to be standing next to him. "It seems you have learned the techniques and mastered your _Sonido_ to match mine. Nicely done." he said with no emotion before continuing "These techniques will help you in your journey to become a huntsman and battle against the Grimm but also your enemies and those who try to do as they please with you." He ended calmly.

As my vision began to blur once more I asked him "Who are you?" and as he began to disappear he spoke one last time "I am you Jaune Arc but if you must know, our true name from long ago is _Ulquiorra Cifer."_ and with that he disappeared into me once more.

 _ **Jaune's POV**_

As I awoke once more to my scroll alarm I looked at the ceiling " _Ulquiorra Cifer_ huh." I muttered sitting up and shutting my alarm off. I looked around my Team room and saw that Pyrrha was not in bed like Ren and Nora 'Probably doing her morning training.' I thought. I got up from my bed and grabbed my clothes before heading to the bathroom and stopped looking at the two childhood friends who were now sleeping together thanks to Nora who was muttering about pancakes. I smiled at them and felt happy seeing the two together "I feel happy and peaceful seeing them" I said surprising myself for saying that. I turned and entered the bathroom to prepare myself for the weekend with my friends.

 **Chapter two is finished and I know it's a bit more boring than the first chapter but I wanted Jaune to learn about the** _ **Bala**_ **and** _**Sonido**_ **but also learn Ulquiorra's name since i forgot to mention it in the first chapter. Next chapter I will try and have up soon but don't know when but it will feature Velvet and Coco. This story takes place after the battle at the docks from season one.I still need more votes for the pairings and whichever pairing wins they will have their own main villain. If Blake Or Yang win the main antagonist will be Adam and the white fang along with Grimmjow** **Jaegerjaquez or Yammy Llargo who will lead them** **instead. If Pyrrha or Ruby win the Main antagonist for Pyrrha will be Salem while for Ruby It will be Cinder fall. For Velvet it will be** **CRDL with Szayelaporro Granz. Neo it will be Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck after Roman dies (Spoilers). For Glynda it will be Ironwood and Aaroniero Arruruerie. For Cinder it will be Salem and Nnoitra Gilga. For Winter it will also be Ironwood but with Tier Harribel. If the harem it will be 4 of the ten Espadas I will let the readers choose what Espadas will be chosen. Lastly depending on who wins it will affect on how long i'll make the story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Breakfast**_

 _ **Jaune POV**_ **:**

As I sat in the cafeteria eating my breakfast with my Team and Team Rwby we were all debating on what movie to watch for our movie night today. In the end the choice came down to either a horror or comedy movie. I couldn't help but notice that Weiss kept glaring daggers at me "Weiss? You keep glaring at me a lot." I said in a rather calm voice making everyone go quiet as I returned to my food. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Weiss who was now giving me a scowl. Even Blake set her book down and turned to her sensing the tense atmosphere.

"If there is a problem I would rather you tell me instead of glaring at me." I said looking at her but before she could speak another voice spoke "I think she's just curious as to what happened yesterday with you and Cardin in Ms. Goodwitch class." Blake said with a neutral voice. "Yeah what was that vomit boy?" I heard Yang say looking directly at me "I am very curious to know as well Jaune. I have never seen you display such skill." Ren said looking at me with a calm but curious expression as Nora and Ruby both nodded their head in agreement. "I believe what everyone is trying to say is that you surprised us today Jaune. We've never seen you like that at all." Pyrrha said as she looked at me with concern in her eyes. "Surprised us? That's one way of putting it. What the hell is with your appearance Arc? And where the hell did you get that sword from?" Weiss hissed angrily.

I sighed "How about I show you all and explain how I got the blade after you are done eating? Oh and by the way for movie night I'm choosing the horror movie." I said as I stood up and my way to the locker room to get _Murcielago_. As I left i heard Ruby shout in joy for the movie that i chose.

 **Locker room**

 **Narrator POV**

All eyes were on Jaune as they awaited for him to start explaining. He scratched his head and took out _Murcielago_ from his locker before speaking "Well this is my sword ' _Murcielago_ '." showing everyone the thin sword "And it in a way is my true sword." he finished earning confused looks from everyone. "Wait wait wait. What do you mean true sword?" Yang asked "Yeah what about your family's heirloom sword? Wasn't that your true sword?" Ruby chipped in clearly confused as well at what Jaune said.

"Um well Crocea Mors was my Great-great-grandfather's sword and it's always been passed down so it was never truly mine but ' _Murcielago_ ' is my sword that I've had since I was born. I was just never aware of it until yesterday." Jaune said sheepishly. As he looked at everyone he realised he raised even more questions rather than answer them. "How to I explain this" he started again as he scratched his head "Basically this sword is a part of my soul, and therefore my true sword but it is also an embodiment of my power." he finished as everyone looked at him with shock. Blake was the first to recover before asking a "So what makes your blade different from any other sword besides that it's a part of your soul." Jaune smiled at Blake while she blushed slightly looking into his cat like green eyes before he replied "It's different because my semblance along with the rest of my power is sealed within my blade unless I release it."

"WHAT!" everyone shouted almost in sync. "Ow my ears" Jaune said "What the hell are you talking about Arc!? How can a semblance be sealed into a blade." Well Ice Queen a Semblance is an extension of oneself but since mine is….Unique I am able to keep it sealed in my blade." I said as I looked around "But don't worry i'll make sure to show you all first when i do release and use my semblance haha..." I finished with a nervous laugh. "REALLY!?" I heard Nora and Ruby shout with excitement. "Yes I promise and an Arc never breaks his promise. Now I gotta get going before i miss the bullhead to Vale. I want to go to Vale really fast to buy some new clothes so i'll see you guys later." I said as I ran to the Bullheads.

 **Bullheads**

 **Jaune POV**

'Where can I go to get a similar copy of my espada uniform.' I thought to myself as I made my way to the Bullheads to go to Vale "Jaune? Is that you?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Velvet with the rest of Team Cvfy look at me with surprise on their faces "Hey guys whats up? Did you just get back from a mission?" I asked. "Y-yeah we did. Jaune what happened to you?" Velvet asked me as she took a step back. "Nothing really just some stuff. Ill fill you all in on it later right now i was going to Vale to try and get new clothes and outfit for battle. Wanna come along?" I asked with a smile.

"S-sure Id be happy to go with you." She said smiling back at me. "Wow wow wow if you're going shopping for clothes then I'm coming along. I need a new wardrobe plus i'll help you pick out some outfits. How does that sound Arc?" I heard Coco say. "Sure that's fine by me the more the merrier." I responded and in the corner of my eye i could see Velvet pout a bit while giving Coco an adorable glare that could rival Rubys.

 **Nighttime**

 **Narrator POV**

After a long day of shopping and carrying all the girls bags and also his, Jaune, Velvet and Coco made their way back to Beacon. Jaune had gotten a white hoodie with a black undershirt and white jeans to go with it for his battle outfit. His spare clothes also consisted of white clothes and a few light grey and black clothes for lounging. Velvet had also gotten some new clothing after her blonde crush saw her in them and commented that she looked very amazing on her making her blush heavily. Coco was Coco and got the clothes that were up to trend. After dropping the girls off at their dorm and explaining to whole thing about what happened to him and with Cardin to which everyone was surprised and a bit happy that someone but Cardin in his place he said his goodnights and headed to his dorm.

"Well I'm glad Arc finally put that dumb bastard Cardin in his place but I gotta say I'm kinda digging Arc's new appearance. He looks hot now but still has that kind side of his along with his goofy smile. Be careful Vel if you don't snatch him up soon i wouldn't mind taking him for myself." Coco said with a wink to Velvet who in response blushed the same color as Ruby's hood. "He does look more cuter" Velvet mumbled while pulling her bunny ears down to try and hide her blush. "His appearance isn't the only thing that has changed. I could sense a great power emanating from his body." Spoke Yatsuhashi while meditating "Not only that but his Aura felt different unlike before." added Fox. "Geez boys way to ruin a good shopping day." said Coco as she entered the bathroom.

 **Jaune POV**

"Hm everyone is next door already." I said to myself as i walked into my team dorm. "Ill shower first then head over hopefully they haven't started the movie without me." (Ten minutes later) "Alright i'm all set for movie night now." I spoke to myself as i made my way to Team Rwby's dorm. Upon entering i heard Yang Shout "FINALLY! Vomit boy i thought you weren't gonna come we were about to start the movie without you." I smiled sheepishly and apologized as i took a seat in between Pyrrha and Yang on a beanbag that Yang brought. "Well aren't you a lucky guy you get to be here most guys would kill to be in between me and P-money." Yang teased me. "I do feel pretty lucky Yang cause I get to be in between to cute girls like you and Pyrrha who are very kind." I said honestly and smiled at her while she looked away a bit trying to hide her small blush.

After about 40 mins into the movie I started to doze off 'Must have been more tired than i thought after today.' i thought to myself while trying to stay awake I then felt a bit of weight on my left shoulder and I turned to see Pyrrha sleeping peacefully on me. I smiled and looked around and noticed that everyone except Nora, Ruby, Yang and myself had fallen asleep. I yawned a bit and noticed a similar weight on my right shoulder and saw Yang sleeping on it now too. I yawned one more time before I closed my eyes too and laid a back on the beanbag as I did Pyrrha wrapped her arm around my shoulders and mumbled something in her sleep while Yang moved her head from my shoulder to my chest to get more comfortable. 'Sheesh they think I'm a bed. I shouldn't wake them they seem comfortable. Hopefully no misunderstandings happen' I thought to myself as I slowly fell asleep too. My final thought was 'They both look beautiful even while they sleep.'

 **Sorry for the late update everyone was busy with work and school. Anyways i'll try and have another chapter up on Monday and also the voting is Finished and the Harem won majority vote. I will be placing Ruby,Yang,Blake,Neo,Velvet,Pyrrha,Coco,Winter and Glynda in the Harem how I plan to do this I'm not quite sure but i'll make it happen. I'm not sure if Weiss should be in it but i'll leave that up to you all to decide. I feel like the first part of this story may confuse some people and if it those I apologize stress has gotten to me pretty bad. Anyways leave reviews they help a lot.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

 **Later everyone.**


End file.
